


The Ones Left

by Anonymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fic, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone knows about the tragic survivors of Error's destruction, but only the ones that are saved.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	The Ones Left

He doesn't have long left, he thinks, not in the hollowed out remains of his universe.

Rooting around the glitched ruins of his home is pointless. Most of the time nothing is there. But sometimes there are; maybe a bottle of ketchup or a blurred picture, but never for long. Every flickered in and out of existence now as reality warped and pulled apart like wet tissue.

Pure void licked at the edges of his universe. 

It crept closer every day. First starting in what had been left of the Capital, it slowly began to consume everything in its path. When he'd gone out exploring just yesterday (Last week? Last month? Time simply doesn't work here at all anymore) he'd discovered that Waterfall is gone. He thinks it might have been gone for a while now. Snowdin is all that's left.

It was scary when it first happened. When Error first came hurtling into his world, the chaos that had ensued had been terrifying. And he had the stupidity to be glad when it was over. Glad that he had survived. Now he was wise enough to be jealous of those who had the privilege of a swift death.

He had tried to kill himself of course, in his situation who wouldn't? But it wasn't that easy.

His world would go wonderfully black for a moment and then the taste of static would fill his mouth. It was hard to describe exactly what happened next- but then he'd be right back where he started. Knife or rope in hand as if nothing ever happened.

Time is impossible to tell. In the same time it could take for a coffee mug to reach the floor and shatter, the clock would show that two days had past. Physics bent this way and that way and every way except the way it was supposed to. A reasonable part of him argues that not much time could have past since he was left alone, or he surely would have starved by now. But a wiser part of him realizes that not much is reasonable now.

He doesn't want to be here. His universe is cold and empty and he's just tired and scared. He wants it to end.

He comforts himself with the knowledge that it'll all be over soon. The glitches have gotten worse. The pain was only comparable being rubbed pushed through a cheese grater, before being molded back into shape only for it to happen again. It's an odd type of pain that isn't entirely physical, but he wishes it were. Maybe then it would be more bearable if it didn't bear down onto the very fabric of his being. Even once the pain recedes, a dull yet constant ache lingers, a reminder of his fractured code.

He's already lost parts of himself. He can't remember if his favorite condiment is ketchup or mustard or who's sock on the floor that is. Was his brother a Sans or Papyrus? It hurt to think too much.

He floats through what's left of his diminishing universe like a ghost, not truly present himself. Some vain, wishful part of him expects to be saved, to be taken out of this hellhole. There were people that could help him right? He distantly remembers their names. Ink, Dream, and who else? It doesn't matter. They aren't coming.

Soon, he hopes uselessly, soon it'll all be gone as it should. Soon he'll be blessed with the bliss of oblivion. Soon, when the glitches get bad enough and he completely fades from part of any tangliable existence. If only the void doesn't get to him sooner.

Still, being eaten by the nothingness of the void could be tolerable. Drifting in the abyss for all of eternity isn't too bad of a fate. Especially not compared to those unlucky survivors stuck in vacant universes, left to wait idly for the end of time.

Hopefully they went insane a long time ago.


End file.
